The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book)
The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) is a spoof of The Jungle Book. Cast: *Mowgli - Arthur "Wart" Pendragon (The Sword in the Stone) *Baloo - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Bagheera - Thomas O'Malley (The AristoCats) *Colonel Hathi - Gruffi Gummi (Gummi Bears) *King Louie - Jim Crow (Dumbo) *Kaa as Himself *Shere Khan - Scar (The Lion King) *Shanti - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Buzzie the Vulture - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Flaps the Vulture - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Ziggy the Vulture - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Dizzie the Vulture - Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Winifred - Grammi Gummi (Gummi Bears) *Hathi, Jr. - Cubbi Gummi (Gummi Bears) *Monkeys - Smurfs (The Smurfs) *Baloo (dressed as King Louie's girlfriend) - Duchess (The AristoCats) *Flunky Monkey - Clumsy Smurf (The Smurfs) *Jungle - Walt Disney World, Orlando, FL *Man Village - Canada *King Louie's Temple - Animal Kingdom, Walt Disney World, Orlando, FL Scenes: #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 1: Cast Video #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 2: Wart's Walt Disney World Life/Meeting at Council Rock #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 3: Wart and O'Malley Encounter Kaa #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 4: Dawn Patrol/("Colonel Gruffi's March") #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 5: O'Malley and Wart's Argument #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 6: Wart meets Pongo #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 7: ("The Dog Necessities") #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 8: Wart is Kidnapped by the Smurfs #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 9: Wart meets Jim Crow ("I Wan'na Be Like You") #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 10: O'Malley and Pongo's Moonlight Talk #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 11: Wart Runs Away #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 12: Scar Arrives ("Colonel Gruffi's March" (Reprise)) #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 13: Wart and Kaa's Second Encounter ("Trust in Me") #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 14: Kaa and Scar's Conversation #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 15: Wart's New Friends ("That's What Friends are For") #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 16: Wart Confronts Scar/Lion Fight #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 17: Poor Pongo #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 18: Wart meets Jenny ("My Own Home") #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 19: The End ("The Dog Necessities" (Reprise)) #The Disney World Book (The Jungle Book) part 20: End Credits ("That's What Friends are For" (half 2) (during the credits)) Credits: Movie Used: *The Jungle Book (1967) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *The AristoCats (1970) *Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1985) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians: the Series (1997) *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *The Smurfs (1981) *Dumbo (1941) *The Lion King (1995) *VeggieTales (1993) *The Rescuers (1977) Category:The Jungle Book Category:Spoofs Category:The Jungle Book Spoofs